Sibling Rivalries (Season 6)
Following the failure of Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter, the Sibling Rivalries series has been revived after its near two-year hiatus, and has made its return with its sixth (and final) season starting on June 13, 2018. The season, and the series as a whole, concluded on September 24 of the same year. At the time of development, not much was known about the season, but GTA Nerd has said that Season 6 will bring back the series to its original form that was lost when TNC was running. The season will bring all characters back to their 2013 ages, and all characters will be back to their original school grades. The events of TNC will have never occurred, and everything is back to how it used to be. The series will continue to be timeless with no characters aging or going to new school grades, but months, days, and years still pass as normal. However, Season 6 is set from June 2016 onward to make up for the long time that was missed when the series was abandoned. Just like with the short-lived TNC series, Aiden Wilson will not appear in Season 6 or any following seasons that may be released, as GTA Nerd did not really like the character. This is the shortest season of the series with only 7 comics instead of the usual 10 or 8 amount. Due to the series being cancelled again, and being succeeded by new series Christopher Turner in 2019, this is the ultimate final season of the series, and no more comics will be made, nor is another revival likely in order. Main Cast * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Joel Gonzales Character Debuts * Aaron Velazco * Victor Clay * Anthony DeoBer * Aaron Heller * Louie Castillo * Giovanni Ancelotti (unseen, voice only) * Devin Goterelli * Mario Valdez Comic Listing {| class="article-table" !Comic No. (season) !Comic No. (total) !Comic Title !Release Date !Length |- |1 |46 |"Great Balls of Paint" |June 13, 2018 |15 pages |- |2 |47 |"Kate and Mark's Mall Madness |August 3, 2018 |13 pages |- |- |3 |48 |"Get Rec'd!" |August 21, 2018 |17 pages |- |4 |49 |"Francis's Hat" |August 26, 2018 |10 pages |- |5 |50 |"Attack of the BeastDroid" |September 3, 2018 |14 pages |- |6 |51 |"Wisconsin's Greatest Hero" |September 16, 2018 |21 pages |- |7 |52 |"Brothers For Life" |September 24, 2018 |14 pages |- Trivia * The series had no new comics since its fifth season in 2016, and not counting TNC, had no new comics in 2017, but is returning in 2018 with the sixth season. This is very similar to The Fairly OddParents which was supposed to end after its fifth season in 2006, had no new episodes in 2007, but returned with the sixth season in 2008. Both of these events appear to take place ten years between each other. * The original plan for Season 6 back in 2016 was to have Season 5 only contain the comics "Trading Places" to "Best Frenemies" (and thus have Season 5 be the shortest season of the series with only four comics), and Season 6 would have consisted of the comics "Uncle Cameron Moves In", "The Lockdown", "Satellite Screw-Up", "ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!", and whatever future comic that would have came afterward, but due to GTA Nerd abandoning the series so abruptly after the April Fool's comic, Season 6 was cancelled and the four mentioned completed comics were then marked as Season 5 property. * This is the third season to have all of its comics released in the same year, following Season 1 and Season 4. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Seasons